Legend of Mermaids
by Raphael Heartrose
Summary: When Levi was eight, he was save by a young merman boy. Now nine years he can't exactly remember how the boy looked like. The only thing he remembers are the Caribbean colored eyes. Eren Jeager, when he was six, saved a human child from drowning, but the child was still in a critical condition, so the only thing he could do was give him one of his scales
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_Prologue_

It was a starry night that day. Levi was on a ship with his parents, they were musicians and went on many tours around the world. And they always took Levi with them. Levi loved his parents, but even he had had enough of the party aboard the cruising ship. So he went up to the deck and leaned on the railing, looking up at the full moon, which were shining brightly that night.

Something green glimmered in Levi's peripheral vision, he turned quickly to the direction where he saw it. But didn't find anything. He knew he could see it again because the ship was anchored right now so it would be possible to see it again. He walked farther back to the stern. He could hear humming now, but it sounded like it came from the ocean.

'_The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.__  
><em>_Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.__  
><em>_It was a very nostalgic song.__  
><em>_The birds that fly towards the eastern sky__  
><em>_Now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,__  
><em>_Where the paradise of the seven seas lies.'__  
><em>

Levi could hear it clearer now, it was a song, a very beautiful song. But he couldn't yet see the one who was singing it._  
><em>

'_After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.__  
><em>_Even if there comes a day where everyone__  
><em>_Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,__  
><em>_I'll never forget'_

He arrived at the back of the ship and he now he knew the song was sung by someone young, based on how high and light the voice was. He ran to the railing. And there he saw it! The green that he saw earlier. He stared, awed by the scene before him. __

_'Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.__  
><em>_And then the stars, like pearls_

_Can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.__  
><em>_From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.__  
><em>_Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult.'__  
><em>

Levi saw a green tail, attached to the upper part of a human body. The tail was a beautiful green and was shining brightly. The moon was shedding light on the person, who was sitting on a big stone in the middle of the ocean. Levi saw it was a young boy, probably a few years younger than him, with wild, chestnut brown hair. The light gave the boy an even more ethereal look than he already had. He couldn't see the boy's eyecolor because the eyes were closed. The boy seemed so into his singing that he didn't realize that he had now an audience.

___'While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart__  
><em>_She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.__  
><em>_With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.'_

The merman boy slowly opened his eyes and Levi caught a glimpse of the eyecolor but he couldn't deem the color yet.__

_'But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall__  
><em>_For the shining future__  
><em>_To the paradise of the seven seas!'_

The young mermaid boy had now fully opened his eyes, bu the didn't see Levi yet. Levi was mesmerised by the merman's eyecolor. They were a mix with blue and green colors, clear like those Caribbean seas, with a hint of gold mixed in too. The boy's eyes clearly showed his happiness and a gentle warmth. Levi leaned on the railing again, continuing listening to the soothing voice and watching the young merman boy. __

_'After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.__  
><em>_Even if there comes a day where everyone__  
><em>_Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,__  
><em>_I'll never forget___

_While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart__  
><em>_She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.__  
><em>_With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.___

_But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall__  
><em>_For the shin__п__ng future'_

When the boy finished singing, did he finally see Levi at the railing, watching him. The boy readied himself to dive back to the water but was stopped by a voice.

"Please! Don't disappear yet! I didn't mean to scare you! I just saw your tail and heard you singing and thought how beautiful it was!"

The boy gave Levi a glance. The human didn't seem to be lying. The merman boy dived into the sea. Levi made a disappointed face when the boy disappeared and was going to turn around when he heard a splash nearer to him. He looked over the railing, down to the water and saw big Caribbean eyes staring at him in wonder.

"Will you tell other humans about me?" the boy asked shyly, not used to interact with a human. Levi didn't hesitate when he answered, he knew that no one – but maybe his parents – would believe him, if he said he saw a merman.

"No. I won't tell anyone. It will be our secret", Levi said as he placed his index finger on his lips and made a 'shhh' sound and smiled. The boy was charmed by the human child's smile and blushed, shyly averting his eyes back and forth, much to Levi's amusement.

'He really is cute', Levi thought as he stared at the boy.

"Hey! Can you sing again?" Levi asked the boy, who nodded as an answer. And soon Levi's ears were filled with the boy's soothing singing voice again. Levi enjoyed listening to the boy's singing, it kind of filled him with warmth and he felt safe. This continued for a long time, until Levi noticed that the boy seemed to be nodding off but still continued singing. Then Levi realized he didn't know the boy's name. Because, he had to have a name, right?

The boy stopped singing, finally too tired to sing anymore.

"What's your name? I am Levi, Levi Ackerman."

The boy was about to answer but a loud sound made him stop, as his eyes widened. Levi turned around and saw it. A huge tsunami was over the ship and the last thing he remembers after that, is that he fell into the water and saw the boys eyes right before him, and warm arms wrapped around him. Then everything went black.

When Levi came to, he was on the beach of his hometown. He looked around to see who saved him, but couldn't see anyone. He saw something glimmer on his chest, he carefully reached his hand to the shining object and observed it thoroughly. It was a scale in a beautiful green color. When Levi saw it, he immediately remembered everything, the merman boy and the tsunami, the Caribbean colored eyes and warm arms. Levi came to the conclusion that the boy must have saved him. He was thankful for that, and put the scale in his pocket where it would be safe till he came home, and then he could make it into a necklace.

Levi wondered what he would do now. He was probably the only survivor of the ship. Which meant that he would never hear his parent play or sing for him anymore. Tears slowly fell down his cheeks as he watched the sunrise, ending the night of a wonderful encounter and starting the beginning of a new life.

But little did he know that two big eyes had been watching him, hiding behind a big stone in the sea near the beach. The boy wished that he could comfort his human friend, but it was too risky in broad daylight. So he did the only thing he could do, he sang.

Levi heard his merman friend's singing voice and whipped his head around, trying to locate the boy, but couldn't see him anywhere. He turned to see the sunrise again, letting his new friend's voice soothe his hurting heart.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chapter 01

**I didn't put any info last time so I will do it now. This fic is based on mermaid melody but will still be different from the original mermaid melody plot. And the full summary for this story is on AO3 (if you want to read it) and I will ask this: Will you guys be up for male lactation IF I put it in this fic? Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Beautiful Wish<strong>

Today was a big day for Eren. Today was his sixteenth birthday, which meant he could finally go to the surface world and live amongst the humans. He hoped he could see the human child he saved nine years ago, Levi was his name. Eren's first love.

In the merman world it wasn't particularly strange that two of the same gender were together. As long as you didn't have to continue the bloodline. In Eren's case, so was he the second born prince from his father's second marriage, and it was his older sister, the first born child from their father's first marriage, who will inherit the crown of their kingdom, Shiganshina.

Eren would be living with his uncle, Hannes, at a Bed & Breakfast Inn, helping out and go to school from there. Eren had longed for this day since he was young. Because now he could finally see Levi again. He hoped that Levi would recognize him. His sister, Mikasa, had assured him that it wouldn't happen because — no matter how much depressing thought that is to Eren — he hasn't changed that much since he was younger.

Mikasa just thought that Eren had gotten cuter and more beautiful since he was little. With his natural tan skin and lean body physique; not too muscular but not too skinny, and pink plump lips and his naturally wild chestnut colored hair. But his most beautiful feature was his big green-blue eyes with a hint of gold sometimes, it was like they never were the same color and changed all the time.

"Eren... do you have to go? Can't you just stay here?" Mikasa asked her little brother.

"Mika, you now how much I have waited for this day. I want to go to the surface world and try to live amongst the humans."

"Eren, what you want to do is meeting that 'Levi' again, right?"

Eren blushed at how his sister could always see right through him. But it was true, one of the biggest reasons why he wants to go to the surface was because he wants to meet Levi again. But Eren also wants to see how the humans on the surface world lives like. Thanks to meeting Levi all those years ago, he was now interested and curious about humans lifestyles.

"A-anyway I am gonna go now!" Eren said and started to swim to the surface with his penguin and best friend, Armin.

Armin was a hippocampus, but he had three forms, one his penguin form; he was yellow and wore a sailor uniform, the second one was his human form; Armin was a little shorter than Eren in that form, and he had big blue eyes and blond hair which was cut in a bowl like form, Armin's third form was his hippocampus form; which was like a big seahorse. He was also very intelligent.

"Are you sure about this, Eren?" Armin asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes I am sure Armin." Eren said with a finality in his voice. Armin gave him a light answer.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Eren had separated from Armin when they neared the surface. Armin swam to Hannes' place to inform the older man about their arrival. As Eren went to the place he last saw Levi. Luckily it was still early in the morning, so there wouldn't be many humans up at this time, so Eren could transform to his human form; the only difference about his human and merman form, was that his human form had legs. Otherwise he looked the same.<p>

When he got to the stone, he heaved himself up, the sun would dry his fin. Eren watched the sunrise as he felt his fin change to human legs.

_'It feels like that day, but this time I'm alone.' _

Unbeknownst to Eren, so was a pair of blue calculating eyes watching him. As the unknown stranger stared at the beautiful merman bathed in sunlight, slowly transforming into a human. And mused as they walked away:

_'Is this the merman "he" was talking about.' _

Eren saw his legs, fully human like, and took the bag that Hannes had hidden his clothes in before his (Eren's) arrival. He saw that Hannes had picked out white skinny jeans, and a green long sleeved shirt with some strings, and some underwear. Eren couldn't understand how humans can wear those — he preferred to go commando but he had promised Hannes that he wouldn't — but he relented and put them on before his jeans and shirt. And climbed down the stone.

Eren walked around the beach, enjoying the sea breeze ruffling his hair, feeling the sand between his toes and the salty seawater fill his nostrils, and huge waves splashing on the shore.

It was then he saw it. At first he could only differ something black amongst the waves, later he saw it was a person on a surfboard, a guy, wearing a surfers wetsuit, which was black and short sleeved and it ended before his knees, the shoulders were blue colored but only the upper part of the sleeves were blue. The guy was fit, really fit and tall and the wetsuit just signified it more. Eren could even see his muscles from here and he was standing on the beach! The guy's hair was black and drenched wet with saltwater and slicked back, but Eren could see that he had an undercut under those long hair.

_'He kind of looks like _Levi', he mused.

* * *

><p>Eren hadn't realized it yet, but as soon as the wave the guy had rode on ceased, he had seen Eren on the beach. The guy thought he had seen the brunet boy before but couldn't put his finger on it. That was until the wind blew and took the brown bangs out of the boy's face. The surfer thought he was imaging things, when he saw two big orbs of of a blue-green color. He got a nostalgic feeling when he saw them but shook his head.<p>

_'It's impossible, he couldn't be "him", there's no way!'_

But he was curious, he started for the beach on his board. Nearing the beach and the boy, the surfer got the feeling that the boy was "him" got stronger. When the fin almost touched the ground the surfer hopped in the water, it only was to his knees and he started to go to where the boy was. The surfer saw the boy still had his head in the clouds and hadn't sensed the surfer nearing him. When he was standing in front of the boy, he realized that the boy was at least ten centimeters shorter — he was 182 centimeters, thank you. The boy had a tan and smooth skin, hazelnut colored and soft looking hair. And eyes like "him".

"Oi."

* * *

><p>Eren snapped out of his musings as soon as he heard that deep, smooth and velvety voice. As he turned his head at the direction of the voice — which was in front of him — his eyes met a chiseled chest, ripped with muscles. He blushed at the close proximity and instinctively took a step backwards. He saw the surfer's face and held his breath, the surfer was on the border of being a man, Eren concluded that the surfer was between eighteen and twenty, he had a strong jaw, a small nose, raven hair, sharp features, thin eyebrows, and hooded silver-blue eyes. One thought ran through Eren's head when he saw those silver-blue eyes and a special face.<p>

_'Levi.'_

"Eren!" A familiar voice rang through the thick tension and Eren turned around, his face lighting up at the familiar face of his uncle.

Hannes held his arms open as he ran to Eren, who in return also ran for his uncle and leaped in the familiar embrace of his uncle's arms around him.

"Eren! My boy, what you have grown! The last time I saw you, you were so small that you only reached my waist!"

"Hahaha! Uncle Hannes! That was when I was seven-year-old! It was nine years ago!" Eren laughed and gave his uncle a big smile. It was then Hannes saw the other person on the beach, a familiar face for the old man.

"Levi! Long time no see mate! How is the surfing going? Has there been any good waves lately?" Hannes asked and felt his nephew stiffen in his arms as soon as he mentioned Levi's name, but thought that he would ask Eren later about it.

"Long time now see, Hannes-san", Levi answered. He was a little annoyed that "Eren" had dissed him, but when he saw that smiling face, Levi decided that he didn't care.

"The surfing is going fine and the waves have been too calm lately, but today they were much better. By the way, who's that?"

Hannes smiled when he got to introduce his young nephew.

"Levi, this is Eren, my brother's youngest child, in other words my nephew. Eren this is Levi Ackerman, a surfer I have known for a long time."

Eren took a peek at Levi from his uncle's arms and gave a shy, "Hi, I'm Eren Jeager", to Levi, before he buried his face in his uncle's chest again. Both Levi and Hannes thought it was cute how shy he was.

"Sorry, Eren is shy around people he doesn't know", Hannes apologized to Levi.

"Ah, I don't mind, or rather I can understand that he is like that. But... I didn't know that you had a brother or a nephew", Levi drawled as he eyed Eren, who was slightly peeking at him again, eyes filled with curiosity.

"I have a niece too, she is Eren's older sister, her name is Mikasa. And I don't really think I have had the chance to tell you yet", Hannes explained.

"I see", Levi answered, letting the new information sink in. He was sure that Hannes was a human, because when he touches water he doesn't get a fin like a merman. But he wasn't so sure about Eren.

Levi still had his doubts that Eren was "him" but the probability was too high, they looked too much alike, the only difference was that Eren was older but it had been nine years. Surely "he" was as old as Eren and that would mean that they would look the same, like doppelgängers. But that probability was more unlikely than that they are the same person.

"Hey, Jeager", Levi started, looking straight into Eren's eyes. Eren answered shyly:

"Yes?"

"Where are you from?"

"I-I am from an island in the Shiganshina ocean, but my father's ancestors were German, and my mother is Turkish, which is why I'm naturally tan."

Was Eren's flawless answer because it was partially true. His mother came from a merman kingdom in Turkey, and his father's family's ancestors were immigrants from a German kingdom. They had built the Shiganshina kingdom from scratch and it had flourished to one of the most treasured kingdoms of the merpeople. And it was built deep under an island. So deep that humans couldn't or wouldn't find it. Only other merpeople could find it, it was a really safely situated kingdom.

Levi didn't detect any lie in Eren's answer. But he knew Eren hid something. And he would figure it out. He nodded at Eren's words, before he saw a familiar strawberry blonde walk towards them.

"Levi!" The girl greeted and ran to hug him. Levi hugged her back and gave her a peck on the lips, for a brief moment he thought that Eren looked hurt but hid too quickly in his uncle's arms again for Levi to know. Levi greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey Petra. Why are you up so early in the morning?"

"I knew that you would be here early today, so I made you some breakfast", she smiled and took out a small basket filled with different sorts of sandwiches. It was later she noticed Hannes and the boy in his arms.

"Good morning Hannes-san!"

"Good morning to you too Petra", Hannes greeted and noticed her curiously stare at Eren.

"This cutie here in my arms is my nephew, Eren Jeager. He lived on a island before, where everyone knew each other, so he is a little shy around strangers. He arrived today to move in with me, because he will start going to your school, Survey Corps right? He is going to be sixteen this year so he is going to start on his freshman year."

Eren mumbled something in his uncle's shirt, something like he was sixteen and not fifteen. It was then Hannes remembered what day it was.

"Oh! How could I forget?! I'm sorry Eren... I was looking so forward for your arrival that I forgot what day it was... And it is the 30th March..." Hannes said, his voice full of remorse.

"It is okay Uncle Hannes", Eren tried to soothe his uncle and smiled as he looked up at his uncle's face, "As a present you can listen to me singing, that will be enough."

Levi and Petra looked curiously at the scene, wondering what Hannes had forgotten. And what was so special about the 30th March. And wondering what it had to do with Eren and a present. Until Levi put two and two together as Hannes' face lit up as he seemed to get an idea.

"I know! I will take you to the city and there you can choose an outfit you want!"

Eren made a noise, sounding like a whine, both Petra and Levi thought it was cute.

"But Uncle! You know I don't know anything about this fashion thing. And why do I have to wear undergarments? It is much more easier to move without them!" Eren whined.

Petra almost choked on her spit at Eren's honesty and almost to no modesty to the public about his preferences. Levi on the other hand had to stiffen the smile that threatened to appear. He thought it was funny how Eren could be so shy around strangers but when he was with someone he knew, all that shyness would fly out the window. And didn't care about what he said out in public. Much like Levi himself.

Hannes looked embarrassed as he had to — again — explain to his nephew, why people had to wear undergarments in front of Levi and Petra. Eren, who didn't seem embarrassed or ashamed at all, was glad for the distraction. He didn't have to mull about Levi and Petra's relationship. But his chest really hurt, he wants to cry but have to stay strong. He doesn't want Hannes to worry, he already has too much work with the inn and doesn't want to cause unnecessary worrying. And he doesn't want to ruin Levi's relationship with Petra. As long as Levi is happy Eren will support him from the shadows. He will put Levi's happiness before his.

"Eren? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am Uncle Hannes. But can we go home now? I'm tired from my travel."

"Of course Eren", Hannes complied easily, knowing that there was something Eren was hiding but let it be. For now.

Levi's ears perked up at that and was going to offer to walk them back because he wanted some of Hannes' cooking and try to make Eren comfortable around him and congratulate the boy on his birthday. But remembered that Petra had brought him sandwiches. He watched as Eren and Hannes bid farewell to them and walked to the inn, Hannes' arm was around Eren's shoulders. They were talking and Eren seems to enjoy it. He was smiling a big smile at his uncle, but Levi could see that his eyes were tired and... sad? But the smile was genuine and he hoped that someday Eren would smile like that to him. Levi continued to watch them walk farther and farther away. Hoping that Eren — for some reason — would glance back at him. Eren never did it as he disappeared from Levi's sight, and he felt his chest hurt. And touched the small container that he had around his neck, which was attached to a silver chain and contained a precious thing he got long ago from a friend and savior.

* * *

><p>Hannes and Eren arrived at the inn, Wall Maria. Armin had went back to the kingdom to take care of some things, so he wasn't there. Hannes asked if Eren was hungry and if he should make something, Eren politely declined, saying that he was too tired and didn't have any appetite, so he would go to his room and rest.<p>

As soon as the door was shut and locked, Eren's legs went weak, he managed to drag himself to his bed and buried his face in a pillow, as he finally let out a weak sob. The tears were flowing freely from his eyes as he tried to control the sobs. Eren felt his heart smashing in tiny pieces as he remembered Levi pecking Petra on her lips in his embrace. He thought that only this time he will let his feelings pour out. Later he will lock away these feelings he has for Levi. And wish for his happiness.

Eren touched the part of his chest where he could feel the outlinings of the heirloom that his father gave him. It was an old key that his father had inherited from the previous king, Eren's grandfather. The key was inherited in the Jeager family from father to son. That's why Eren treasures and treats it gently since he inherited it from his father, king Grisha Jeager. The only present he has gotten from his father, who always was so busy with the kingdom and training Mikasa so he never had so much time for Eren. But it didn't mean that Grisha never cared for Eren. In truth, Grisha was very protective over his youngest son, because Eren was too hotheaded but also too kind and naïve. Grisha honestly wanted to spend more time with his son and thought that he could as soon as Eren's birthday came, but was disappointed when Eren said that he will depart to the surface world on his sixteenth birthday. Grisha had sulked for days until Eren came to cheer him up, singing and dancing with his father and they had laughed a lot then.

Eren chuckled lightly through his sobs at the memory of his father. He had kind of calmed down as he touched the key. He turned his head to look at the clock, surprised that it was evening now. A light knock resounded through the room, Eren stood up and unlocked the door, on the other side of the door was an uneasy Hannes.

He had come earlier to Eren's door, as he stood outside the door he had heard Eren's sobs and had tried to open the door to rush to his nephew's side and comfort him, but unfortunately for Hannes so was the door locked and he couldn't get in. Hearing the crying of his nephew tore at his heart. Eren hadn't even been here for a whole day and in that short span of time something had hurt him, and Hannes didn't even know what. And like Eren's father, Hannes' older brother, so had Hannes too developed a protectiveness for his innocent and naïve nephew.

A sigh of relief escaped Hannes as he finally saw Eren opening the door. Soon a slightly paler Eren appeared. His eyes were puffy and red from crying so much and his nose was red and stuffy. Hannes asked if Eren wanted to eat something but the food was declined once again. Instead the older man asked if he could enter Eren's room. Eren smiled at his uncle and let him in.

The older man stepped in and went and sat on the bed. Eren also went to the bed, but he lied down, his head in his uncle's lap and face buried in the hard stomach, which smelled of the sea and food. The muddled feelings from before had calmed down considerably now, and Eren thought that he really is a crybaby as his mother and sister once told him. Large hands had started to stroke his hair as a deep voice hummed a lullaby to him. The same lullaby that his mother and father would hum to calm him down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hannes asked quietly, nearly a whisper.

A nod answered his question. Eren knows that he can't pretend nothing happened, Hannes deserved an explanation. He talked about his first meeting with Levi and what had happened that day, and that's why Eren wants to live and go to a school on the surface world. Hannes was also told that Levi is or was Eren's first love. That's why he had been so hurt when he saw Petra and Levi together today, Eren also told Hannes that he would, no will forget these feelings of his and continue with his life. Even if he never can find someone else to love for eternity, so will he forget this love for Levi he has.

Hannes looked sad after he heard his nephew's explanation. He hadn't known that Eren was the one who saved Levi all those years ago. Hannes knew that if he told someone in Eren's family they would most likely come here and take Eren back to Shiganshina, which will make Eren even more sad. The uncle of the merman boy decided that he wouldn't tell them yet, he would wait and see what happens first before he acts on something. With this resolution in mind, Hannes hugged his nephew, who started crying again against his stomach.

* * *

><p>After crying for another good hour — and Hannes changing shirts because the one he had earlier was full of tears and snot — Eren said that he wants to go out to take a breath, Hannes allowed him to do so but not before he gave Eren a green cellphone to put in his pocket. He had explained to Eren how to unlock it and use it, he also showed his nephew how to call him, Hannes had put his number on speed dial on Eren's phone.<p>

The sun was sinking lower when Eren sat on the beach drawing his knees up and leaning his arms on them, and saw the sky dye in red and orange colors. The sand was still warm from the day, so Eren wasn't cold. He heard footsteps behind him but he didn't turn his head.

Levi had seen Eren sitting on the beach alone and decided to befriend the Caribbean eyed boy. Which was unnatural for him. Levi doesn't like people much and is deemed as a clean freak, which is true. So he didn't know why he wanted to befriend Eren. Or he did know. He wanted to see if Eren was "him" or not.

The footsteps of Levi stopped behind Eren, as the taller of the two looked down on the brunet. He greeted Eren but was only met with silence. He tried again and this time Eren abruptly stood up and started to walk away. Unfortunately so had the raven fast reflexes and caught the boy's right wrist. Not expecting it, Levi had used too much strength, which forced Eren to turn.

Silver-blue eyes widened as they saw fresh tears running down tan cheeks and more tears around sad and glazed Caribbean eyes. Eren trashed around, trying to get away from the stronger male, but was too weak for Levi who regularly worked out.

"Lassen Sie mich los!" (Let me go!) Eren shouted at Levi in his mother tongue and glared fiercely at the taller male through his tears.

Levi was stunned that Eren could produce a glare like that — and suddenly speak German to him — and stupidly released him. He thought that Eren was too innocent and naïve and shy to get angry like that. But now did he know that he was totally wrong to think that Eren was weak and couldn't stand up for himself. What Levi didn't know was why Eren was crying and why it saddened him so.

Levi watched as Eren turned around and saw that Eren had dropped something. He saw Eren run farther and farther away, away from Levi, away from the sandy beach, till he reached the more rockier part of the beach, where the water was deeper so he could just dive in the sea.

The young merman dived head-first into the sea, as his body transformed from a human to a merman. His legs growing green scales that soon developed to a fin. His clothes magically disappeared, or rather they were transferred to the light green sea shell locket that Eren had attached to his left wrist. The merman swam and swam until he reached the destination where he knew that there wouldn't be any humans to hear him. Swimming to the surface, Eren saw an appropriate stone where he could sit on and still have his fin touching the water. He heaved himself up on the rock and saw the beautiful colors of the sky.

Eren had been shocked when it had been Levi standing beside him. The reason why he came out to the beach was to calm down and not to meet the reason of his emotional uproar. Hoping that Levi would leave him alone, Eren had opted to ignore the other, but when Levi hadn't left Eren knew that he had to get away, or else he would surely do something he regretted. He could feel the burning sensation behind his eyelids again and stood abruptly up to leave. But having his right wrist caught had brought up some unpleasant memories, so he had started to throw a fit and getting away from Levi as he unconsciously started to glare at him. That seemed to have been the trick as Levi loosened his grip on Eren's wrist and Eren had started to run away. Now that Eren was calm he wondered why he had thrown that fit, it could only be because of those muddled feelings Eren had been having.

* * *

><p>Levi had been walking on the beach since Eren had run away from him. Heading to the place where he knew that his friend had been hiding at when he had saved Levi. Levi wondered what had made Eren so hostile to him, hoping that the younger male didn't hate him he continued his journey.<p>

'_One morning I woke up hearing my name..'_

The scale Levi carried with him started to shine as he heard something akin to a song. Hurriedly he started to walk faster, not believing what he was hearing and hoped that it was what he hoped it was.

'_My name, in someone else's voice _

_Floating above the deep blue sea_

_Below the blue sky I sing, a song about my dream_

_Somewhere in this wide sea, somebodies voice_

_Sounds so sad and heart broken..'_

The voice was clearer now and the grip on the small container that contained the green shining scale got harder, the singer was male that much Levi knew and the voice was soft and smooth and gave Levi the same familiar feelings like he had gotten ten years ago. Levi broke out into a run, he ran faster than he ever had, until he saw a figure bathe in the setting sun's light. Harsh pants broke out of his mouth as he eyed the person singing on the rock. The contours clearly showed a fin. Levi listened to the song as he neared the person on the rock.

'_From a lonely crying heart, love itself cannot be born_

_The only thing you get is overflowing sadness'_

Now Levi was so near that he could see the chestnut brown hair. The sneakers Levi had put on was now met with water, he didn't care that they got drenched as all he saw was him. Levi stepped into the ocean, not caring that he was still wearing clothes, all that mattered now was the male singing that song.

'_From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the deep blue sea_

_Someone's crying out for help, help from only me_

_In the big, wide orange sea the voice echos into my mind _

_while the orange sea blends into the sunrise'_

Eren finished the song and stared at sunset, loving how the rays warmed him up, both physically and emotionally. His inner turmoil had settled down now. As he was going to hop into water again and swim back to Wall Maria and apologize to Hannes for making him anxious. A splash and then one more neared Eren and he tensed up. He quickly leaped into the ocean and his behind the rock.

'_Why is someone here?! Did he see me?! No one should be coming here! This place should be way out from the places that the humans can move! It is also hid behind a cliff, so it should be hard to find!'_

Before Eren started to swim a voice shouted for him to stop. A voice he recognized, Eren's eyes widened as he heard the owner of the voice neared the rock he hid behind.

"Please! Wait! You are the one who saved me all those years ago, right? You are the merman boy who sung with me, right?" Levi asked, desperate for an answer from the merman.

A green fin showed itself from behind the rock, Levi saw that it was the same green as the scale he had, relief made its way into his heart as he saw that familiar color. Now he knew that this was the merman that had saved him. But he also wanted to see the beautiful merman boy from his childhood. He begged for the merman to show himself but was met with a splash, Levi concluded that the merman had dived into the sea again.

'_Is there a reason why he doesn't want me to see him?' _Levi thought disappointedly as he turned around to swim back to the shore. He felt something tug at his leg and dragged him down under the water. Green-blue orbs filled his vision briefly before a hand covered his eyes, and felt something soft touch his right cheek, the last thing he saw was the merman's smile, he couldn't see the face because of the hand that covered over his eyes. Then he was pushed away and the merman swam away. Levi reached his hand out, in a futile attempt to keep the merman to remain.

Levi relaxed his body as he floated to the surface. Silver-blue closed until they could feel the sea breeze against them. Levi stared at the red-orange sky, reaching to touch his right cheek with his hand. Surely it had been lips that had touched him there. The merman had pecked him on his cheek. But… if the merman had wanted to kiss him he could have done it but didn't for some reason. Like he knew that Levi is in a relationship… But was the peck a friendly gesture or did it mean something… more?

"Aaah… this is so confusing", Levi mumbled to himself as he turned around and swam to the shore. Cringing as he felt his clothes clinging to his skin and hurried home before he catched a cold. It was still only March.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chapter 2

**Here is the secon chapter! Hope you enjoy =)**

**I had to change Eren's age a little, so he is sixteen and not fifteen.**

**Also Levi and Eren met ten years ago now -3-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Splash Dream<strong>

The morning sun shining through the window, into the lounge on all the tables and at a small stage in the middle against the wall. Wall Maria was having a breakfast buffet, the customers were few, even though the food was delicious; scrambled eggs, bacon, meatballs, mini sausages, all different kind of breads, cheese, ham, fish, salad, cereals and one could mix it either with milk or some yoghurt, they also had croissants both normal and filled, they even had nutella (A/N: I love nutella 3). The owner of Wall Maria, Hannes, liked these quiet mornings, especially when it was self-serving table, the customers had to pay at the entrance if they weren't the inn's guests. But he knew that he had to come up with something new to draw in more customers but what, he didn't know.

Hannes were drying some glasses behind the counter when it happened. Normally he wouldn't care what his nephew did as long as he didn't do anything embarrassing in public. And this time he knew that he had to scold his nephew for his weird habits. There was a fridge behind the counter, where Hannes could stock up all the drinks and yoghurts so he didn't have to walk back and forth to the main fridge — which was a big stockroom that was cold. And he usually put flavoured milk and normal milk in that fridge, unfortunately it led to what was happening now.

Eren had come home late last night and had overslept, which meant he had had a late shower — Eren can transform to a merman with his will alone but he has to touch water, which means even if Eren touches water he won't transform if he doesn't want to, but it doesn't work so good with seawater because then his merman instincts wants to take over — which led to this predicament. After his shower, Eren hadn't realized that Hannes had already opened the buffet because he was tired, so he had walked directly from the shower to the fridge behind the counter, in the lounge. In nothing but a thin towel wrapped around his waist.

Many of the customers choked on their foods or drinks when they saw a tanned but beautiful boy walk in the room in only a towel. They saw his small frame and slim body that was accented with muscles that still made him look lean and not lanky and with his long but thin and smooth arms and legs the boy could be a model. The sun shone on the boy's skin and showed how smooth it was and the remaining water on that tanned skin glistened, making it look like he had been sweating and his chestnut hair was still damp from the shower. The boy opened the fridge and bent down a little to reach the bottle of milk his uncle had put away for him. Said uncle was stupefied as he watched his nephew search for the milk he wanted, presenting his round plump ass to everyone else in the room, which was fortunately still covered with the towel. When the boy finally walked out of the room with the milk in his hand, he left the whole lounge in a dead silence.

That was what Hannes remembered from 1st April — people had asked him if it had been a joke for April Fool's Day, Hannes had assured them that he himself hadn't known that would happen — now it had been three days since that incident. Of course he had scolded Eren for doing that and made him promise not to do it again. What he hadn't expected was the situation right now. Suddenly, April the 4th, he had so many customers like he had in a week. And all because of the rumor of the beautiful nephew he had. Hannes knew that Eren was beautiful or more like too cute to be a guy — much to the young merman's chagrin — but he hadn't known that his nephew's appearance could attract this many customers to his small inn. And because it was Eren who had attracted them here, he made sure to make Eren help him out since the boy didn't have any school yet.

The women cooed when they saw him and the men couldn't tear their gazes from him. Eren was glad that he doesn't have to talk when he is helping out at the inn just give the customers a smile and take away their dishes, and the work takes his mind off… of other things. It had been four days since he last saw Levi and made that stunt under the water. Only remembering what he did made his face red like a tomato. Tomorrow he would start at Survey Corps as a freshman. He looked forward to it, he wanted to meet new people even though he was shy. And maybe… maybe he would find someone else to love. But when he thought about it, he had to see Levi and Petre be lovey-dovey with each other almost everyday, except weekends, because they went to the same school even though they were two years older than Eren. That hurt his heart.

_'I only have manage one year. One year and then they will graduate and I don't have to see them.'_

With this resolution in mind Eren continued to work hard and helping Hannes.

* * *

><p>Levi was sitting at a table in a coffee shop with a scowl on his face. Why you wonder? One; because he almost always looks like that, two; because of the shit-eating grin one of his best friends has on her face now. The other friend just sipped at his coffee calmly.<p>

The raven had been surfing and thinking about the merman for four days. He had been sitting on a lounger when he had been tackled to the ground from behind by none other than a manic fucking crazy scientist, aka Hanji Zoe. The other one that had been accompanying her had reached out his hand to help Levi up. Two strong hands joined and the taller blond male helped the raven up.

Erwin Smith, Levi's other best friend, was a tall and bulky male who also had an undercut but the lower part of his hair was a darker blond than the upper part — he looked like Captain America. This man possessed two calculative blue eyes and some fucking big eyebrows. Erwin was very intelligent despite his appearance and could be very manipulating. But he was a good friend and he makes one think that one wouldn't want to make him one's enemy. He and Levi sometimes had their arguments but that just mean that they are close friends.

And now they were sitting at a table at the cafe near the beach, Café Rose.

"So…", Hanji began as she looked at Levi and widened her grin, "Is it true that you know that beauty working at Hannes' inn?"

"What beauty?" Levi asked, he had an inkling feeling that he knew who Hanji was talking about.

"Ooooh! You know that cute boy with big caribbean eyes!" Hanji snickered.

Levi raised a fine eyebrow at Hanji's question. Sure he knew Eren but he wasn't so sure if Eren really knew him, the boy had glared at him four days ago. But if Eren was the merman, why would he then peck him on the cheek if he didn't like him?

"And if I knew him what does that have anything to do with you, Shitty Glasses?"

"Well~ I want you to introduce us to your new friend. I want to know what kind of boy can make our Levi so… people friendly."

"I am not his friend. Or rather I don't think he likes me", Levi bit out, knowing that Eren would be scared shitless if he introduced Hanji to him; or worse, become one of her experiments' objects. He would rather have Eren disliking him than hating him.

Hanji looked baffled when she heard that Levi thought that Eren didn't like him. Asking him why he thinks that, but Levi remained tight lipped and didn't indulge the science freak, and drank his coffee. He then heard some women whispering. The women were loud so he couldn't help but listen.

"Hey did you know?" one woman with brown hair started and the other, with black hair, shook her head.

"You know Wall Maria right?" and the black haired woman nodded.

"Well it seems that the owner's nephew moved in with him like four days ago, and did you know what happened in the morning the next day?"

The black haired woman shook her head again and asked what happened. Levi got interested in their conversation, especially since it seemed to be about Eren, he glanced at Hanji and Erwin and they too seemed interested.

"A friend of mine was there to eat the breakfast buffet, and you know what? The nephew of the owner had apparently overslept and showered and then he just walked into the lounge wearing nothing but a towel around his waist! And as a bonus so was this boy su~per cute! Then the boy just walked away like he hadn't almost showed his whole body to the public!"

Levi choked on his coffee and coughed as he heard what Eren had done. Baffled at what he heard, he thought, this was way more of a public menace than when Levi heard that Eren liked to go commando when they first met.

After his coughing had subsided, silver-blue eyes glanced at Hanji and Erwin. Hanji was a laughing mess and was on the floor because she was laughing so hard. Erwin was… well he was Erwin and continued to sip on his coffee but Levi could detect a smile on the blonde's lips.

Standing up after having laughing so much that her stomach hurt, Hanji suggested:

"W-Why don't we go to that buffet tomorrow? Then we will be able to walk to school with that nephew of Hannes."

Wanting to say "fuck no!" to that but changed his mind, when Levi remembered that he still had Eren's cellphone and had to give it back to the brunet. So that led to a relenting Levi going with Hanji and her antics, again.

"Levi."

This time it was Erwin who talked to him. Levi shifted his eyes so he was directly looking at his friend.

"Are you sure that you love Petra?" Erwin asked, knowing that surely that Hannes' nephew was the merman he saw four days ago — he had seen the boy with Hannes in town — and the one who saved Levi nine years ago. Because Levi had told him and Hanji about that incident and how the merman boy looked like. He also noticed that Levi's eyes would always shine when the trio talked about merpeople or specially the green-blue eyed merman boy. He was sure that Levi liked that boy, but did the person himself know it?

"Yes, I'm sure." Was the answer Erwin received and the blonde sighed at his friend's stubbornness.

In truth, so had Levi questioned his feeling for Petra since Eren arrived. He had wanted to spend more time with the boy than his girlfriend. Then he thought about the merman and his obsession about him. He was sure that Eren was the merman, because the day Eren arrived and the day he saw the merman coincide, and that couldn't be a coincidence. Plus they had the same color for the eyes and Levi knew that color wasn't a common trait in people. He also was sure if he had met Eren when the boy was younger, he would be the exact copy of the younger merman, not that he had changed so much. The merman still had large eyes and plump, pink lips. The two's looks matched too perfectly and Levi knew if Eren would sing, he would sound exactly like the merman. Levi had enough evidence that Eren was the merman from his childhood, but nothing was just solid enough to make him really sure.

He thought of Erwin's question, he was sure he felt something for Petra but if it was love or something else he didn't know. Then he thought about his feelings for Eren. Wanting the boy to smile at him, look at him with his big green-blue eyes, wanting to know that shy boy's favourite color, food and music. Levi wanted to see all of Eren's expressions; the angry ones, the happy ones etc. But he didn't want people to ogle at the green-blue eyed beauty. Hell when he knew that Eren had almost showed people all of his body, he was fuming with a feeling that he didn't know, thinking it was unfair that other people got to see Eren like that but not him. Levi wanted to possess everything of Eren. He wanted to be the only one to see Eren's naked body and pleasure filled…

_'What am I thinking now?! I barely know him and I think like this already?! The boy is only sixteen! And if he is that merman he surely doesn't know all functions of a human body!'_ Levi chastised himself.

What Levi didn't know was that he had been completely quiet the whole time and and still like a statue, that Hanji and Erwin stared at him as they saw many different kinds of emotions appear and disappear in his silver-blue eyes.

* * *

><p>~The next day~<p>

Okay. This was not what Levi had in mind when he thought that he should come earlier to give Eren his cellphone. He, Hanji and Erwin had decided to meet at the lounge in Wall Maria at seven o'clock in the morning to have time to enjoy the food and maybe, maybe talk to Eren. But no, he had to come earlier, even before Hannes had opened the morning buffet, saying that Eren had dropped his cellphone and he wants to return it to the boy before they open so the boy can charge it before he had to walk to school. And Hannes had to invite him into the lounge and offer him some morning coffee as he waited for the brunet. And unfortunately for Levi so had Hannes forgotten about his nephew's new habit.

The time was 06.15 in the morning, which meant that the buffet would open in fifteen minutes. And as a habit that Eren had developed since he came to live with Hannes, was to take a shower in the morning and then walk to the lounge's fridge to drink milk, in nothing but a towel. Hannes had said to him that he couldn't do it when the buffet was open, because it was inappropriate for someone in Eren's age, Eren had shrugged and promised to not do it. At least not when there were people in the lounge. So since that day Eren would wake up at six o'clock in the morning and take a shower then walk to where his dear and lovely, creamy milk is, he loves milk because there was nothing like it in the ocean and it tastes great. And because Eren is still groggy in the mornings even after having showered, he didn't realize the person sitting in the lounge.

Levi was sipping on his coffee when he heard the door open. He hadn't thought any about it, thinking that it was Hannes, but the footsteps was too light to be the older man. Silver-blue eyes shifted to where he heard the steps and was met with a sight that he hadn't been prepared for. There was Eren in nothing but a small towel around his slim waist, and the boy was still wet from having showered making his skin glisten. Levi took in everything of Eren's body, his long and smooth arms and legs, his lean and slightly muscled body and small frame. Because Levi was a surfer he knew that Eren got those muscles from swimming. He saw Eren walk to the fridge behind the counter to open it and he almost spit his coffee out when he saw the boy bend down to search for something, showing his round butt that was still covered by the towel but only barely to Levi. Then Eren stood straight up and closed the fridge's door and opened the small packet of milk and drank greedily up the white substance. Levi watched Eren's Adam's apple go up and down as the boy gulped the drink down. As soon as Levi saw that Eren was done he cleared his throat, trying to make the boy pay attention that he isn't alone.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Eren out of his morning grogginess, and he wildly looked around him to see who it was. The buffet wouldn't open before half past six so it was weird that someone already was here. Green-blue eyes continued to search around him till his eyes met piercing silver-blue ones. Eren's eyes widened, he hadn't seen Levi since the evening of his birthday and just remembering what he did then made him want to run away. Yeah, that's what he was going to do, run out the door and up to his room. Spinning around and starting to for the door, Eren hadn't realized the knot on the towel around his waist had loosened up and he felt it almost fall off his body, if not a big hand had managed to catch the ends of the towel and held them together so it wouldn't fall off Eren's waist.

Levi had reacted fast when he saw Eren run to the door and was fast on his feet running after the boy, his long legs making him faster than Eren, who had stopped for a moment. It only took a moment for Levi to understand why when he saw that loose towel, he acted fast and managed to clutch the ends of the towel keeping it on Eren's waist. He was standing right behind the boy and Levi leaned down to Eren's ear.

"You have to keep still if you don't want the towel to fall off."

Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he felt both of Levi's hand on his hip trying to tie a new knot. He knew that he had never been so embarrassed in his whole life as now. As soon as he felt Levi was done with the knot he murmured a small "thank you" and prepared to run for the door again. But a hand on his wrist stopped him and suddenly he was dragged out of the lounge and asked where his room was. Of course Eren answered automatically and said it was up the stairs and the room farthest on the right side. Levi dragged him up the stairs and to his room. He was then pinned to the door by two strong arms beside his head.

Levi leaned closer to Eren so his face was right in front of the boy's. Silver-blue and green-blue eyes met once again, and Levi asked the fidgeting boy — who had lowered his head and tried see if he could find a way out of this situation — in a low voice.

"Why are you always running away when you see me?"

Eren looked up at Levi with tears in his eyes making his eyes look even bigger. He was scared because Levi is acting scary and he didn't like it at all. And furthermore having nothing more than a towel on him made him feel vulnerable. He tried to squirm away from Levi but was only pressed more to the door by the larger body in front of him. Now Eren was completely terrified and let his tears flow down from his eyes as a sob came out from his mouth.

Levi, who finally realized that he scared Eren and made him cry, backed away immediately as he tried to calm the boy down. But only made it worse by touching Eren. Levi had never before tried to calm someone who was crying and was having a hard time calming Eren down. Who only wailed louder and louder by each passing minute.

Hannes burst through the door, hearing his nephew's cries from the hallway. The scene displayed before him could be interpreted in many ways, especially when he saw Levi in his nephew's room and said nephew was only wearing a towel and crying. But soon dispersed that thought when he saw Levi desperately trying to calm Eren down.

Eren who noticed that his uncle was there rushed into the familiar arms and continued to cry. Having his uncle to gently rock him to side to side to calm him down — Hannes is thanking Eren's mom, Carla, for teaching him that technique for in case Eren was crying — as the raven haired teen watched them, learning a way to calm Eren down if he made the brunet cry again. He felt guilty for making Eren scared and cry. He had wanted to calm him down, but everything he had tried made only the boy cry harder.

'Does he hate me that much?' he thought dejectedly as he saw Eren calm down in Hannes arms as the older man whispered sweet, calming words to the boy.

When Eren had calmed down and was only sniffling, a cold shiver ran through him, he had forgotten that he didn't have any clothes on. Suddenly a warmth engulfed his shoulders, he looked at his back and saw a green blazer on them, it also smelled like Levi. Eren glanced at Levi and saw that the raven haired teen was looking to the side with a troubled expression. Eren then realized that Levi had helped him before with his towel, and even had tried to calm him down when he started crying, even if the raven was unsuccessful in that.

Eren told his uncle that he was okay now and thanked Hannes and said that he could go back to work now. Hannes didn't fully believe him but relented and quietly closed the door to his nephew's room. Eren waved to his uncle, wishing him good luck. Turning around Eren saw Levi deep in thoughts and neared the taller male slowly.

Levi had noticed Eren's shiver was probably from being cold, so he had taken off his school blazer and placed it on the boy's shoulder to protect him a little from being cold. He then looked to the side, contemplating everything that had just happened, he had made Eren yet again run away for an unknown reason, then saved the boy from dropping the towel, then dragged the boy up to his room, where he had scared Eren and made him cry. He sighed, he only wanted to befriend the boy but almost failed every attempt or messed up, like now.

The raven felt a slight tug on his right sleeve, he looked down and saw a tan hand clutch at it, then his eyes traveled up and met caribbean colored eyes, filled with curiosity and wonder. This was the closest he had been to a willing Eren. Whose eyes was filled with a gentle warmth, this time it was directed to him as the boy smiled.

"Thank you for helping me earlier and sorry for crying so suddenly", Eren said shyly but continued to smile at Levi, who saw a small blush on those tan cheeks.

This was the first time Eren had talked to Levi, since he arrived. And Levi was happy with this unexpected development. Thinking that the caribbean eyed boy would never want to be near him after this. He smiled a small smile, one that he hadn't done since he was nine, and reached out a hand and placed it on a mop of soft chestnut brown hair and ruffled the hair, making it messier than it already was.

"No problem kid. And sorry for scaring you."

Tan cheeks got darker with color when the boy saw the taller male smile and ruffled his hair. A sneeze broke out of him and Eren shivered more noticeably. Levi, who was lucky that Eren had placed his hand before his mouth before any germs had landed on the raven, took a tissue box from the desk in Eren's rooms and placed a tissue over the boy's nose, and told him to blow his nose. Eren obediently blew his nose in the tissue and when he was done Levi threw it in the trashcan.

"Hey, where is your uniform?" Levi asked as he turned to face Eren again. Who tilted his head cutely to the side.

"My uniform? What is an uniform?" Levi raised his eyebrow, didn't Eren know what an uniform was?

"Okay, I will only explain this one time, got it?" He received a nod as an answer and had Eren's full attention now.

"Do you see what I have on me?" Eren nodded slowly.

"Well this is the uniform, in other words the clothes that I have to wear to school, understand?" One more nod.

"But in some schools you don't have to wear an uniform, then you can dress as you normally do. But it isn't t only schools that requires you to have an uniform, some occupations requires it too. Do you know how a police officer looks like?" Eren nodded once again.

"They are those men or women in blue clothes with the emblem of Trost on it, right? Oh, and a weird black belt?"

"That's right. So you have to wear our school's uniform to be able to get in by the gates. And because you are a freshman you will receive your necktie there and you have to wear it as long as go to that school. Look I have a blue tie, which shows that I am a third year and that I started that school two years ago. Your will be a green one which will show that you are new and started this term, okay?"

"Yes", Eren answered enthusiastically and started to search for his clothes and gave Levi his blazer back, he first found a pair of green boxers that he could put on. Forgetting that he had a guest in his room, Eren took off his towel and wore his boxers, not paying any attention to the raven that he had presented his bare butt to. Levi cleared his throat to draw Eren's attention to him.

"If you are going to change can't you give me a warning beforehand? So I can go outside and wait for you."

"Why?" Eren innocently replied, "We are both guys so why does it matter?"

Levi sighed, not coming up with a reply because Eren was right, he went and sat down on Eren's bed as he watched the boy — only clad in boxers and showing Levi his body — take out his uniform from the closet. Eren put first on the white pants and the black belt with it, then the white, short sleeved dress shirt. He had a hard time to button it up because it was the first time he was wearing something like this.

Levi stood up and went to help Eren with his shirt when he saw the boy button the wrong buttons, making the white shirt uneven. Placing his hands on the buttons that Eren had buttoned wrong and undid them and then corrected them. Levi took the green blazer from the holder and held it out to Eren, who put it carefully on, marveling at the material — it was soft but thick.

"Thank you very much for helping me Levi-san." Eren politely thanked the older male as he smiled gently at him.

He had thought he could stop having these feeling for the raven, but it was proven to be futile. Eren was truly attracted to him, both in the past and present time. He may not know much about the Levi now, but he will try to befriend this tall and intense looking teen, and become friends, even if it will hurt in the end. He will absolutely not ruin a relationship between two people. It isn't right to do that.

Looking at the time, the raven noted that it was five minutes to seven. He still had five minutes before Hanji and Erwin was here on their agreed time. He looked at the younger teen and grunted as a "you're welcome" and ruffled that messy hair again.

"We should go down and eat breakfast", he drawled and Eren nodded in agreement, as his stomach growled. Making the younger blush in embarrassment at his loud stomach. Levi chuckled and took Eren's hand in his own and bigger hand, and dragged the teen out of his room.

At the entrance of the inn the two teens saw two figures, seemingly waiting for someone. Levi recognized them and dragged Eren there. Eren, who saw those two figures, was feeling uncomfortable when Levi dragged him to them. One was a woman, with messy brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing some strange goggles over her brown eyes. She had a wide grin on her face as she saw them. The other one was a tall male — even taller than Levi, Eren noted — who was bulky and had some big eyebrows, he had blond hair and also an undercut. His eyes shone with amusement.

When the two arrived at the newcomers' side, Eren hid behind Levi, he really didn't like strangers, because one time he was nearly kidnapped if Mikasa hadn't noticed it and beat those guys to bloody pulps. Since then he has been careful around strangers and he developed his shy personality thanks to that.

The other two teens thought it was cute how Eren hid behind Levi, who was happy that Eren was this comfortable around him now. Hanji jumped up to Eren and took his hands in hers and shook them.

"My~! Aren't you just a cute little thing~!" She cooed as she stared Eren from head to toe. She was mesmerized by those green-blue orbs, wondering what kind of genes can produce such beautiful color.

Eren who was scared when the woman suddenly grabbed his hands and shook them wildly, and looked at him with a manic grin. He felt that his life was literally and figuratively in danger when he saw that smile. Fortunately for Eren, so did the blond male pry the crazy woman from him and he let out a sigh of relief. The blond male reached his hand out to Eren and introduced himself with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Erwin Smith and the one beside me is Hanji Zoe. We both are friends of Levi and the same age as him."

"Hello sir, I am Eren Jeager."

Eren answered, not even a hint of the shyness he displayed earlier and took hold of Erwin's hand and shook it firmly and looked him straight in the eyes. One of the things his father taught him, to always shake hands with a firm grip and look the other party in the eyes, otherwise he would appear really weak to the others.

Erwin was surprised that Eren didn't even hesitate to shake his hand when he had only hid behind Levi moments ago. Said raven was burning holes in his head with intense silver-blue eyes. Erwin chuckled and said that they should go and eat now.

* * *

><p>After having eaten breakfast — and been amazed by Eren's like for milk products and sweets — the four teens were walking to school in a calm pace. The opening ceremony didn't start before a quarter past eight. They still had a half an hour to get there, but Eren had to go and get his tie from the teachers and see what class he was placed in.<p>

Arriving to school, Eren saw a table outside the entrance where the teachers had the freshmen's ties. He went and stood in the queue, luckily there was only two people before him so he didn't have to wait too long to get his tie. He also got to know which his class was in, 1-A.

Getting his tie he bid goodbye to the teachers at the table politely — like his mother taught him to do with people — and left them dazed by how a good kid he was. Trying to tie his necktie but only succeeded to tie it into a ribbon, he turned around to ask if Levi could help him. At first he didn't believe his eyes, but assured himself that people do that when they are in a relationship. He saw Levi and Petra kissing once again, but this time it felt like it was more intimate. They both had their eyes closed and their arms tightly around each other. Eren swallowed a tight lump in his throat and smiled sadly as he teared his gaze away from the couple, trying to look anything else and not let the tears burning behind his eyelids flow down.

"Is that you Eren?"

Eren turned around and saw a teen taller than himself, with freckles on his nose and cheeks, and black hair. The merman immediately recognized him as his sister's fiancé's younger brother, Marco Bodt. Marco had left Shiganshina to also live in the surface world, he looked after Eren a lot and was his playmate, even though he was older than Eren but only by two years. Eren saw him as the big brother he never had.

"Brother Marco!" Eren smiled and hugged his brother. Who also hugged the merman prince in return. He had truly missed Eren, who always wanted to play with him and shared his interest in the human race. Eren was truly like a baby brother to him. What a surprising shock he had gotten when he saw Eren at his school as a freshman.

"Gay!" Shouted one of the students. Eren retaliated by standing on his tip-toes and wrapped his slender arms around Marco's neck and pecked his brother on the cheek, and then smirked.

"Well luckily me for being gay, if that means brother Marco is my lover, horseface." The person with a horseface spluttered at the insult as he walked away.

Marco chuckled, he knew that Eren didn't like any kind of discrimination and would always pull weird stunts to shut anyone up. And his speciality was being innocently intimate with people. That's one of the reason why the merpeople in Shiganshina loved their prince so. Marco also pecked Eren's cheek.

"Well if Eren was my lover I certainly wouldn't mind being gay." And chuckled again when he saw the faint blush on his baby brother's face.

Looking at Eren again, Marco noticed that Eren had gotten a little taller than the last time he saw him, but his features were almost the same as then so it hadn't been hard to recognise him. He thought that the school uniform fit Eren unexpectedly well, until his eyes reached the prince's neck.

"Eren, why haven't you tied your necktie yet?" Marco asked, truly curious. Eren noticed that Marco was wearing a blue necktie, which meant that he was a senior. A pout found its way on the prince's face as he mumbled:

"I don't know how to tie it."

Marco untied his necktie and motioned that Eren should imitate what he's doing. He carefully instructed Eren how to tie it by showing him. Eren looked and listened intently at Marco, following each step carefully. Finally Eren succeeded to tie the knot, and happily thanked Marco as he hugged the freckled teen again.

* * *

><p>Four pair of silver-blue, amber colored, blue and brown eyes watched the scene. The two females thinking it was cute, but the one with brown eyes knew that certain someone was jealous of what had just happened.<p>

_'Well it was his own fault that he was too busy to kiss his girlfriend to notice that Eren was going to ask him for help'_, Hanji thought, she and Erwin had observed Eren this whole time and saw when the boy accidently tied then necktie to a ribbon. And they also had seen the hurt on his face when he saw Levi and Petra kissing and let resignation fill his eyes as he smiled sadly at the scene before looking away. Hanji thought that Levi truly was an asshole this time. He, who was so observant, couldn't even detect the boy's feeling for him and hurting the poor teen in the process.

Erwin thought the same things as Hanji. He knew that Eren was strong, based on the stunt the boy just pulled, but how long would it take until the feelings he had bottled up would crush him?

Sure, they both liked Petra, but somehow… she didn't fit Levi. Levi had mellowed out a tiny bit since he started dating Petra. But when he was with Eren, both Hanji and Erwin thought that Levi was like a completely different person. He was truly happy when he was with the boy. The boy looked always with Levi with a warmth that could make anyone jealous, making them wish they also had someone that looked at them like that. Even though they just met today, Hanji and Erwin could determine that Eren was truly kind, gentle and determined, and not weak like some thought.

All four seniors watched as Eren and Marco walked through the gates, hand in hand. Laughter filling everyone's ears came from the duo, it seemed like Marco had told Eren something funny, making the teen laugh with tears at his eyes and in return making Marco laugh with him.

A black blur passed Hanji. Erwin reacted fast and gripped the raven's arm, making him stumble back a little, as his eyes glared at the blond that held him in place. Then shifted silver-blue eyes to where he was headed to, glaring at the senior with freckles who was holding a smaller, tan hand.

Levi was seething with anger. When he saw Eren jump in that freckled senior's arms and then kissed him on the cheek and got kissed on the cheek too, Levi thought that he would lose it. He was raring to go and punch Marco but was stopped by Eyebrows before he could.

"Levi. No, don't do it", Erwin sternly said, "Do you truly want him to hate you? If you punch Marco, someone Eren seems to know really well, he won't take it lying down. Eren won't be afraid to fight you if you hurt someone dear to him."

"And how would you know that?" Levi seethed, his voice filled with venom. Erwin didn't even flinch at Levi's tone. And continued.

"A handshake can say much about a person my friend. And have you forgotten that Petra is your girlfriend? Why does it matter to you seeing Eren with somebody else? Eren is his own person, he can hug or kiss anyone he wants. He isn't yours. Or do you think he is yours?" Erwin mocked him, but knew he had gotten through Levi.

Levi calmed down. Erwin was right. Eren wasn't his. The boy could go and kiss anyone he wanted, because it didn't have anything to do with Levi. He already had a girlfriend, Petra. But why was he so drawn to Eren. Yes, Eren could be the merman from his childhood, that was his main reason to befriend the brunet, to see if it really was him. But if he wasn't the merman? What would Levi do then?

"It doesn't matter what he does. He is just a brat that doesn't know anything. If I hadn't my reasons, I would never even care or befriend him!" Levi spat out in the heat of the moment not thinking about what he was saying, and not noticing the boy behind him. But Erwin certainly did and was surprised when a bag hit Levi.

Levi was surprised by the bag that hit him and turned around to glare with at the person who did it, and was shocked to see a mop of familiar brown hair. Eren had his head down and his bangs covered his eyes so Levi couldn't see them, but thought that the boy was surely crying. He reached a hand out, going to ruffle that brown hair and apologize. But his hand was harshly slapped away by Eren who lifted his head. Levi was shocked, instead of seeing those warm green-blue eyes he was so familiar with, he saw two golden orbs filled anger and hate, glaring at him.

Eren and Marco had seen Levi and Erwin arguing about something. Being curious about what had happened, Eren walked towards them. He couldn't hear anything about what they said but he certainly heard what Levi said in the end when he was standing behind the taller raven. So Levi didn't care about him? So all the raven had done for him was an act? Everything? Eren thought that he was stupid. He should have known that Levi was like all other humans and not been blinded by the past and how the raven acted around him. He knew that his eyes were the type to change colors when he was angry, they always changed to gold when he was truly angry. And now he was seething with anger as he slapped Levi's hand away from him. He didn't want the raven to touch him. He sharply turned around and returned to Marco, taking the latter's hand in his own and dragged him inside to the school. Leaving a stunned Levi and student body at what just happened.

* * *

><p>He had fucked up. He really had fucked it up now, Levi thought as he slumped down on his desk. It had been a week since the Opening Ceremony and his fuck up with Eren. The boy had avoided him or ignored him blatantly when he had tried to approach him, by abruptly turning around or just passed the raven and completely ignore him. He even had tried to ask for Eren at Wall Maria but Hannes said that Eren had said that he didn't even want to see him or meet him.<p>

Erwin and Hanji had also tried to approach the brunet about the subject but was dismissed the moment they mentioned the raven's name. Petra had also tried to approach Eren but that also ended in failure. She had noticed that there was something going on between Eren and Levi, she was worried that Levi would leave her, because it was a known fact that the raven was bisexual. She had tried to make the other girls to help her — except Hanji because she really liked Eren — and the past week they had tried many different kind of methods to make Eren hate Levi even more, but what they didn't know was that Hanji knew about their plans and had already informed Eren, begging the brunet to be careful. Eren's started to dislike Petra and ignored her when she started to talk with him.

One time he even snapped at her that he didn't want anything to do with Levi and her, and if they were having a lover's quarrel he would like it if she didn't involve him. That had shut Petra up and she stopped the attacks on the brunet. One; because she was scared when she saw Eren's eyes turn gold and angry. Two; because he was right, Eren didn't have anything to do with what happened between Levi and her.

Marco had tried to make the brunet smile by bringing him sweets and other things. But the prince almost immediately dismissed it, saying that he wasn't hungry. Marco knew that Eren had barely eaten anything this past week — thanks to Hannes — and locked himself up in his room, crying all day long. For each day that passed it became only more and more visible that Eren was exhausted. Until…

Eren was having P.E that morning. It had been two weeks since the Opening Ceremony. School had been easy for Eren, because he was a prince he had been educated to know almost everything about the humans' curriculum. He wasn't a genius or intelligent as his older sister or Armin, but he was a hard worker, and had a knack for memorising and then try to understand the concept. But that morning he had been feeling sluggish.

The sun was blazing hot that day, and the P.E teacher, Keith Shadis, had made the freshmen run laps around the field. Normally Eren wouldn't have any problems with it, but since the morning he hadn't been feeling very good. He was unusually pale and short on breath. Even his friends that he had managed to befriend — Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover — had tried to persuade him to sit-out from class today. But he only said he was okay and participated.

It was hot. Unbearable hot. His head was spinning. He wanted water. He wanted to lie down. He wanted to sleep and let this headache pass. He couldn't get enough oxygen to his lungs. His vision blacked and the last thing Eren remembered was seeing the green grass and his worried friends run to him, but he couldn't hear anything they were saying. Then he passed out.

* * *

><p>Levi had been skipping class and was hiding behind some bushes near the field, lying on a picnic blanket — of course he wouldn't be lying down on the dirty ground. He heard a commotion come from the field, normally he wouldn't care but something told him he should go look. He stood up and walked to the field, he could see the freshmen were having P.E. Surely it was someone who had been injured, he thought. Until he came nearer and could see a familiar chestnut brown hair lying on the ground, surrounded by classmates as he saw the teacher run to the place. Now rushing, he pushed himself between all those sweaty bodies, what he saw then was almost broke his heart, a sickly pale Eren, who was barely breathing, was lying on the ground.<p>

Levi acted fast and lifted the brunet up in his arms, rushing to give the boy medical attention to the nurse's office. Levi thought that Eren barely weighted anything and he was much skinnier than he had been two weeks ago. In his peripheral vision, Levi could see Erwin, Hanji and Marco catching up to him.

"What happened to the young prince?!" Marco asked hysterically. Not noticing the slip up on Eren's title.

_'The young prince?'_ Levi, Hanji and Erwin thought. Erwin thought:

_'Holy shit! Is he a prince of the merpeople? That is much bigger than meeting a normal merman. What have you got yourself mixed into Levi?'_

"He seems to have passed out during P.E", Levi answered evenly, not letting his real feelings seep out in his voice.

"It's your fault", Marco blurted out and Hanji stumbled at his cold voice, "Because what you did two weeks ago, Eren hasn't been eating and only crying in his room. Now he can't trust anyone except his friends. He really trusted you but you had stomp on it and crush it before his eyes. For that neither will I or his family forgive you. And I'm sure if his older sister hears this, she will come and try to kill you and take Eren back home."

Levi felt coldness seep in his body. Eren had trusted him, and he had crushed it himself. Making the boy stop functioning and trust others. Could he ever atone for this? Would Eren ever forgive him? Would he have a chance to even apologize before Eren was taken away?

They reached the nurse's office, scaring the nurse when they bursted through the door but she collected herself immediately when she saw Levi carrying Eren. She ordered the raven to place him on a bed and she hooked the boy to an IV, and checked him. She also took his temperature.

"He is suffering from malnutrition and sleep deprivation, he also has a fever. We should let him rest for now but when he wakes up I will call his guardian so he can be picked up. He is in no condition to walk home by himself."

The nurse then left the teens in the office, watching the youngest of them sleep. Marco stepped closer to Eren and sat down on the stool beside the bed and caressed his hair and face. Smiling sadly at the boy he saw as his baby brother and murmured.

"You really do bottle everything up until it explodes, don't you little prince? Always. Ever since you were little, you didn't want to worry anyone and always hid everything from everyone so they wouldn't know. Until you were so sick you couldn't even get up, and worry everyone only more because they didn't notice anything. You know… that's also one of the reasons why your father, mother and Mikasa is so overprotective over you."

Marco stood up again and pushed Eren's bangs away, revealing the prince's forehead, and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Something everyone in Eren's family did when they wished for him to get better. Turning around, Marco saw three teens who were feeling uncomfortable to be standing in the room right now. He smiled a little at them.

"It is a family custom in Eren's family", he said as he walked to the door but remembered something, "Oh, if you are wondering what my and Eren's relationship are, so are we childhood playmates and my older brother is engaged to his older sister, so we are practically family."

He said and then walked to his class. Leaving a raven haired teen in shock.

"Well… that solves at least two mysteries about Eren…" Hanji said slowly. Eyeing the raven beside her, who was watching the sleeping boy. Wanting to cheer her friend up, Hanji opened her mouth but a hand grabbed her shoulder, looking behind her, she saw Erwin shake his head. They also left the office quietly, leaving the raven with the sleeping boy. Hoping that they can make up.

Levi sat down on the stool that Marco had occupied earlier and reached a hand out to Eren. Caressing his hair and face, Levi watched the boy sleep through the day — the nurse came once to unhook the IV from Eren. And continued to watch him till he saw the boy squirm, and soon opened his eyes. Surely wondering where he was.

"You're in the nurse's office."

Eren's eyes shifted to where Levi sat beside him, and raised himself quickly up, but felt the dizziness take over and almost fell of the bed, if Levi hadn't grabbed his arm. Eren trashed against Levi's grip, wanting to get away as far as possible from the raven. Levi didn't let the boy do that and his grip only got firmer.

"What do you think you are doing, you bastard?! Release me!" Eren shouted as his eyes started to turn golden again.

Realizing that this only made the boy angrier, Levi released his grip, letting go of Eren's hand.

"I am sorry."

Eren stilled when he heard Levi. Disbelieving that he heard right.

"You are sorry?" Eren asked in a low voice, nearly whispering. Levi nodded.

"You think that by saying sorry that you will be forgiven?!" Eren bit out.

"You think I will forget everything because you are sorry? Because you think I will forgive you if you are sorry? Thinking if you're sorry I will trust you again? Only to have it ripped out of me again?!"

Levi was shocked by the spoken words. It was true. He had thought that if he said that he was sorry, Eren will forgive him. He couldn't say anything, frozen in place as Eren stood up from the bed. But didn't get a long way before collapsing again. That broke Levi out of his frozen state as he rushed to Eren's side again. Checking the boy's temperature, he was burning up.

Eren felt too weak to fight against Levi when the raven lifted him up in his arms. The familiar scent of Levi filled his nostrils as he was held securely in those strong arms.

_'Why is he doing this? He doesn't care about me, so why? He said it himself, so why now? Isn't he like the other humans that only cares about themselves? Why do I feel so safe in these arms? Even if his apology was sincere, I am still angry at him. I want to forgive him but at the same time I don't… Why are these feelings so confusing?'_ was Eren's last thoughts as he fell asleep in the raven's arms.

* * *

><p>Levi ran all the way from school to his home, where he could treat Eren. Good for Levi and Eren so is Levi's home near the school and the sea. The raven only had to run ten minutes with Eren in his arms till he reached his door and unlocked the door. He walked hastily through the wide living room and opened the door to his room. He placed Eren on the queen-sized bed that were near the window. And rushed to the bathroom to get a big bowl of water and two clean towels, one big and one small.<p>

After filling the bowl with water and taking it and the two towels to his room and placed them on the bedside table. He proceeded to strip Eren of his clothes, until the boy was in his boxers. Levi cleaned the sweat off Eren's body, and then clad the boy in one of his black pyjamas. It was much bigger on Eren than Levi because of their different sizes, Levi had to fold the sleeves and the pants a few times until it fit Eren somewhat. Going back to the bathroom to dump the dirty water in the sink, he then went to the freezer that was in the kitchen and filled a small plastic bag with ice.

At Eren's side again the raven place the small towel on the boy's forehead — so it wouldn't be too cold — and placed the ice pack on it. Pulling the blanket over the sick boy and tucked him in, Levi walked into the living room as he fished out his phone from his pants' pocket. Three rings went, then two more till the phone was answered.

"Hello! This is the owner of Wall Maria, Hannes. How can we be for help?"

"Hannes-san, this is Levi."

A sigh was heard from the other end.

"Levi, no matter how many times you ask Eren doesn't want to see you."

"I am not calling for that this time. Eren fainted at school today."

"WHAT?! IS HE OKAY? OR RATHER WHERE IS HE?"

Levi had to put a distance between his phone and ear, otherwise he thought he would go deaf if he hadn't.

"Eren has a high fever and is malnourished. He is at my place because it was nearer. I have cleaned him and changed his clothes and I placed an ice pack on his forehead. I can't do anything more until he wakes up. And I will force feed him if I have to."

Hannes was quiet for awhile. Thinking if what Levi had said was really true. If he didn't care for Eren then why was he willing to take care of him?

"Levi", Hannes sighed, "Please tell me clearly… I heard what you had said about Eren, but is it really true? Did you really mean it?"

"I didn't mean it…", Levi replied quietly but Hannes heard it, "I was riled and said things I didn't mean… I never in reality thought about Eren like that. And I hadn't realized that he stood behind me. I wanted to apologize to him and I did today, but he only got angrier."

Hannes heard a humorless laugh come from the raven. He thought that he is too old for being involved in teenage romance. He sighed again. His brother would kill him if he knew about this.

"I will leave Eren in your care till he gets better then. Bye."

Levi listened to the beeping sound from his phone a while, he sighed and put it away. Walking to the fridge to pick out the ingredients for a light and easy to swallow meal for him and Eren. He put on an apron and started cooking.

* * *

><p>Eren woke up, smelling something delicious, he tried to sit up but he couldn't muster up any strenght and his head throbbed and his throat hurt, he also felt something cool on his forehead. Giving up on it, Eren started to gaze up at the ceiling, realizing that it wasn't the one he was familiar with and his bed wasn't also this big. He shifted in the bed and tried to look around the room — making the ice pack fall from his head.<p>

It was painted in a dark blue color and covered with surfing posters. There was a closet door near the desk, where a laptop was and beside it a printer. There was a bookshelf beside the bedside table. Every piece of furniture was made of darkwood.

Hearing someone opening the door, Eren shifted his eyes to there, not believing what he saw. Thinking that he was imagining things, blinking several times hoping that the image of Levi leaning on the door would disappear. He saw the image Levi sigh.

"I'm real you know kid."

Eren looked wide-eyed at Levi, who was wondering if the boy's eyes could get bigger than that. Eren tried to speak but his throat really hurt and panicked when Levi came nearer him and shut his eyes tightly. He felt a cool hand on his forehead and then his upper body was lifted up. He was positioned to sit with his back against the headboard with a pillow supporting his back and head. He saw Levi pick up a glass of water and Eren could feel his dry throat wanting it. Levi placed the rim of the glass against Eren's lips, controlling how much water the boy could get and so he wouldn't drink too fast and choke. Eren greedily drank up the water but at a slow pace that frustrated him. When Eren was done, Levi placed the glass on the bedside table again.

"Where am I?" Eren rasped out, avoiding to look at the raven directly.

"Don't you remember fainting at school?"

The raven sighed. Eren nodded, he remembers that he fainted during P.E and that he woke up at the nurse's office. And that Levi had said that he was sorry and that he had tried to leave but collapsed and then blacked out again when Levi lifted him up.

"Where am I?" Eren tried to ask again.

"You're at my house, since it was nearer than the inn. By the way, Hannes-san put you in my care until you get better."

"What?"

Eren asked and made a move to rise up from the bed but stumbled forward instead. But instead of his head meeting the floor, it thumped into a wide chest. Levi had reacted fast and used his body to catch the falling boy.

"Careful now", murmured in that deep voice and Eren shut his eyes tight as he felt that familiar heat creep up his face. He placed his hands on the raven's arms and tried to push himself away from Levi. His arms was weak and he couldn't move away. Levi sighed and placed Eren back in the sitting position he was in earlier. The boy looked dazed, thinking that Eren should eat now before he falls asleep Levi stood up and walked to the kitchen to bring back a tray with hot food, medicine and more water.

Being too weak to feed himself and fight against the raven Eren let Levi feed him the porridge with herbs. But when he couldn't eat anymore Levi forced him to continue to eat until the bowl was empty. Then it was only the medicine left, Eren had already starting to nod off and couldn't swallow the pill, which left Levi no choice if he wanted Eren to get better. Levi placed the pill in Eren's mouth and took the water glass and filled his own mouth with it. He opened the boy's mouth, who was looking very dazed now, and leaned down to place his lips against those pink ones and let the water flow from his mouth down Eren's throat, taking the pill with it.

Levi placed the boy on his back again and tucked him in. Eren was already asleep, sleeping soundly and unaware of the world around him. Levi watched the boy's face, he placed a hand on one of those tan cheeks, tracing all of Eren's features. His fingers stopped at those pink and plump lips, tracing them more slowly, then he touched his own.

"I am so fucked…", Levi whispered as he leaned down and placed his lips on Eren's, giving the boy a chaste kiss. He took off his clothes but left his boxers on — normally he would sleep naked but not when he had someone over, he also didn't want to scare Eren too much in the morning — and creeped over the sleeping boy and under the covers. He could see Eren's revealed collarbones because the pajamas was too big on the boy. Levi scooped up the sleeping brunet in his arms, he thought that Eren smelt like the ocean and fell asleep for the first time so easily in year and not be awake due to his insomnia.

_'Fuck. I have to explain this to Petra. Fuck, I will think of something in the morning.'_

Unconsciously Levi tightened his arms around Eren, feeling the heat from the boy warm him up better than the covers.

* * *

><p>Feeling something warm and firm surrounding him, Eren yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. Shocked to see a pale chest before his eyes. He tried to tilt his head up, hoping not to see what he thought he would see. Eren almost shrieked when he saw Levi's face. One of the raven's arm was around Eren's waist, the other one was the one Eren had used as his pillow for the night. The covers barely covering Levi, it only hung around the raven's waist, making Eren be able to see every part of Levi's body.<p>

Eren tried to shift away from Levi but the raven tightened his grip on Eren's waist, keeping the boy near him as his eyebrows furrowed in his sleep. It softened when Eren stilled, sighing and remembering he had to be at Levi's house until he got better. His throat didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday, but his head still hurt and his eyes were teary. He tried to remember what had happened after he had nearly fallen off the bed, again.

Eren remembers that he got fed by Levi — also forcely when he couldn't eat anymore — and after that his memories started to get fuzzy. He remember being told to swallow the medicine pill but couldn't because he was feeling too weak to even stay awake, then… he was sure he felt something soft connect with his lips and feeling the pill placed in his mouth flow down with water, and then he thought that he saw Levi's face in front of his as he automatically swallowed the rest of the water.

_'It couldn't be…'_, Eren thought as he felt his cheeks burn and shook his head, _'No, nonono! It can't be... He.. he couldn't have… or could he?'_

Eren thought it was impossible. It couldn't have been Levi's lips he had felt when he swallowed that water. Because that would mean the raven took his first kiss. Honestly so had he wanted his first kiss to be with Levi, but that was before two weeks ago and before he knew the raven had a girlfriend. Eren continued to deny that his first kiss had been stolen by the raven haired surfer that didn't let go off him and continued to hold him in place.

Shifting and squirming out of Levi's grasp, Eren could finally get off the bed, and try to find his clothes and then make his escape back to Wall Maria. Keyword: try. Before he even could get off the bed, a hand grabbed his waist and he was pulled back on the bed. His back met the mattress and Eren slowly looked up to see a scowling Levi above him.

"What do you think you are doing, you brat?" the raven asked in a threatening voice, sending a shiver through Eren's spine as he stared at the raven above him.

"I-I was t-trying to g-go home…" Eren stuttered and tried to only look at Levi's face.

"You still have a fever and have probably caught a cold too. You surely are still too weak to even stand up." Levi chided the younger teen and added:

"And you do remember that you will have to stay here until you are healthy again?"

Eren vaguely remember Levi mentioning that yesterday and meekly nodded. Even if he didn't like the raven so much anymore, so didn't he want to cause any trouble for his uncle. So he would let Levi take care of him, if it meant less trouble for Hannes.

Levi felt refreshed for the first time in a long time. He had never slept this long before without waking up and having a hard time falling asleep again. Even when he and Petra slept in the same bed so had he never been able to sleep this well. If that didn't say anything about what he felt for the boy then nothing would. But that led to the problem how he should tell Petra this.

Like, 'Hey Petra, you know what? I never loved you I just assumed I did and now that I really am in love with a boy two years younger than us, and to boot we met like two weeks ago', if he did he would seriously hurt Petra. He knew that he didn't love Petra with any romantic feelings, they were more like… what he felt for a family member. Yeah, that's right. That's what he felt towards Petra, she was like a friend who was like a family member, like a sister.

Levi would climb that mountain as soon as possible, but now his main priority was to take care of Eren — and try to mend things between them. The raven then remembered that he was still above the sick boy, who was futilely squirming again. He thought that he really liked the view like this. Eren under him, on his bed, squirming and looking at him with those big caribbean eyes.

The older male moved away from the squirming brunet and stood up from the bed, stretching his back and arm muscles. He felt dirty and wanted to take a bath, but remembering that he only had cleaned Eren with a towel, he turned around and glared at the boy. Who was heaving himself up in a sitting position and stared at Levi with a 'What's your problem?' look.

"I don't care if you are ill or not but you will take a fucking bath even if I have to bath you myself to wash off that fucking sweat."

Eren looked taken aback. That was why Levi glared at him? Because he was sweaty? Now he really considered why he had fallen for this person in the beginning. But dreaded at the thought of taking a bath and especially if Levi would wash him. He knew that he was too weak to maintain his human form in his current state, and he absolutely didn't want to transform into a merman before Levi. No. Absolutely. Fucking. Way.

Eren shook his head furiously and gestured with his hand that the raven didn't have to wash him and he was perfectly capable to do it himself.

"Y-you don't have to! I can wash myself perfectly fine!"

Levi didn't believe him but let the boy do what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Because Levi let Eren do as he pleased and let the boy bath by himself, which is why Eren is finding himself in this situation.<p>

Entering the bathroom and locking the door behind him, so Levi can't get in. Stripping himself of the too big pajamas, and put it in the hamper. Eren walked to the already filled bathtub — thanking God that Levi had decided to go bath first — with warm water and suds. But as soon as Eren dipped his feet in the water, his legs got replaced with his fin and he slid into the bathtub with a big SPLASH, alerting Levi — who was in the kitchen preparing their breakfast — and made the raven come furiously knocking on the door asking if he was alright. Which of course Eren answered with a loud "YES!".

Now Eren's fin was hanging over the edge of the tub, dripping water. He knew that he was too weak to maintain his human form in water now that he was sick, but he hadn't realized that it was this bad.

_'I should really hurry up and get better.'_ Eren thought as he washed his hair meticulously. Eren had to stretch to reach where Levi had placed the body wash. He washed his torso, but he was more careful with his fin, it was a little more sensitive to touches because it would be easier to hunt in the water when it felt the vibrations from the other water beings.

Eren hummed as he washed himself and sung quietly to himself.

_'A melody woven by the roar of the sea_

_is being filled with all of your thoughts._

_Just close your eyes tight..._

_And gather the message that"s_

_been drawn out of stardust_

_and engraved it in your heart._

_The things I fully believe are what make me the strongest.'_

Eren didn't realize it but he had raised his voice to sing a little louder.

_'Splash Dream!_

_A prayer like an arrow_

_revolves about the seven seas with distinctly clear love, striking people where it goes._

_Splash Dream!_

_I can see the splash dream within my eyes!_

_I want to only protect this love, so I"ll sacrifice everything for it._

_I want to know about the twisted thread_

_that guides people to their futures_

_and learn of it"s universal truth._

_I've been searching for the meaning since I was born._

_But the answer_

_was in my hand this entire time._

_Living is what it means to love.'_

Levi was in the kitchen when he heard singing come from the bathroom. It was a happy song. He could hear it from the melody but he couldn't make out the words. He started to walk towards the bathroom slowly.

_'Splash Dream!_

_Escaping from the aquarium,_

_even if a harsh wind blows at me, I"ll still sing in unison of my blessings_

_Splash Dream!_

_The splash dream I want to dive in!_

_Embracing all hopes makes love glow the brightest._

_Splash Dream!_

_I"ll aim for paradise_

_And kick around in the waves barefoot, as I entrust the waves with my tears._

_Splash Dream!_

_A big wave loudly ringing out with love!_

_It will echo eternally in song, and it"s echo is love.'_

Singing calmed him down and Eren thought of everything that happened. Realizing that he had been too hardheaded when the raven tried to apologize these two weeks. He contemplated to forgive Levi. But he wanted to first talk about it with the surfer.

_'Splash Dream!_

_A prayer like an arrow_

_revolves about the seven seas with distinctly clear love, striking people where it goes._

_Splash Dream!_

_I can see the splash dream within my eyes!_

_I want to only protect this love, so I"ll sacrifice everything for it.'_

The song had stopped when Levi reached the bathroom door. He tried to open the door, but much to his annoyance. He knocked on the door. Startling Eren who was heaving himself up of the tub and his hand slipped. He fell with a loud thud on his back on the floor, his fin in the air and arched over him.

"Owww", the merman mumbled.

"Oi, are you alright brat?" the raven was furiously knocking on the door when he heard the thud. Hoping that the brunet hadn't hurt himself. If the kid didn't answer him soon he would break this door down to get inside. He also said it, alarming the boy who visible paled at that outcome.

"I am okay! I just stumbled a little!"

Eren dragged himself to the hair dryer — that he had been wise enough to leave on the tiles, and luckily so was the tiles super clean — and started to dry his fin, but with a low warmth, burnt scales didn't smell so good. Sigh of relief escaped from the merman's lips as he saw his scales slowly disappear and his legs forming. When his lower body was fully human, Eren slowly stood up but his head spun and he fell again. This time not having the strength to even answer Levi when the raven asked if he was okay. Laying on the floor, he heard the door make noise and he saw Levi at the frame. The raven rushed to his side and scooped the boy up in his arms.

Eren was so out of it that he didn't even notice that he was completely naked in front of Levi. The raven carefully lifted the brunet up, cradling his head against his chest. Levi carefully dried Eren and clad the boy in a light blue pajamas this time.

The raven saw something shining near the bathtub and tried to reach it while still having Eren in his arms. Taking the object in his hand Levi was surprised to see an exactly similar scale that he has.


End file.
